


miss world

by bellalbells



Series: hole [2]
Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalbells/pseuds/bellalbells
Summary: Needy was definitely not being gentle right now.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Series: hole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520180
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	miss world

Jennifer had never liked the state park. Some dickhead named Kurt had taken her on a date to the falls, once. He set up a picnic right next to the Devil's Kettle, which was as dumb as it was stupid. Who wants to eat a fucking PB&J on the edge of a cliff above a bottomless hole? She still let him fuck her, but it sucked. Needy had checked her head for ticks that night, because Jennifer _swore_ she saw one on the picnic blanket and begged Needy because what if she got Lyme's? Needy spent most of the night scolding her for going out with Kurt, but Jennifer didn't really care because Needy's hands felt so nice in her hair. Needy was always so gentle with her. 

Needy was definitely not being gentle right now. She'd said Jennifer's name and then collapsed on her like a rag doll. Like a dead girl. Jennifer had freaked out for a long moment, sitting up and shaking Needy until her eyes opened to slits and she let out a weak snarl. After crying some more while petting Needy's head in her lap, Jennifer had hauled them both to their feet. Needy had stumbled along with her for a few yards, arm slung over her shoulder, before seeming to regain some awareness and pulling away. Jennifer let her go without complaint but found herself reaching out to grab her hand.

It wasn't a long walk from Devil's Kettle to the county road and Jennifer spent it pointedly not thinking about anything. If she let herself start thinking, she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd find herself back in that place in her head where nothing felt real and she would stop being able to make herself move again. She couldn't do that, couldn't let Needy die again. 

They still hadn't seen any cars passing by when they found Ahmet on the side of the road. He was stumbling along through the weeds on the shoulder, looking almost more out of it than Jennifer felt. Needy growled lowly next to her, so deep that she more felt it than heard it. Jennifer squeezed her hand hard, trying to snap her out of whatever the hell she was on, and Needy turned to bare her teeth threateningly at her. Ahmet practically squeaked and turned to run. Jennifer held Needy's gaze until she decided he was far away enough that Needy wouldn't try to kill him or anything. She only let out a breath once she couldn't hear him anymore. 

"What the fuck, Needy?" Jennifer snapped. Needy looked away from her in the direction that Ahmet had gone. "Lesnicki!" Back to staring disconcertingly at Jennifer. 

"I'm so hungry," Needy said, and Jennifer felt her stomach sink as she realized that Needy was crying, tears silently rolling down her face. "Jen I'm so hungry and he smelled so good what the fuck is happening to me-" Needy's panicked speech cut off as she doubled nearly in half and vomited all over their shoes. Jennifer was still holding her hand. 

Once Needy stopped hurling, they kept walking. Needy's house was actually pretty close, and Jennifer needed a goddamn nap. More than that, she needed to get Needy safe. 

She revised her priorities once they were standing in Needy's kitchen and she realized that Needy had puked up something black and nasty and _squirming._ Jennifer was not qualified to handle vomit that moved, and she sure wasn't ready to deal with the fact that Needy was covered in blood and dirt, that Needy had died but was standing right in front of her eating anything and everything out of the fridge. She felt herself slipping sideways in her mind, and couldn't find it in herself to stop. Jennifer could feel something touch her face but all she could see was the man outside the bar. She wondered if he was dead. He had made such awful noises while he burned. She kind of hoped he was dead so that he could be done. She thought that maybe that was the worst part of all of this-that it wasn't done. Everything just kept happening. The bar, the man on fire, the van, Needy, Ahmet-

Needy slapped her. Jennifer abruptly realized that she had just been staring at Needy, ignoring her and spacing out while her blood and vomit was dripping all over the floor. Needy was stroking her thumb back and forth over Jennifer's hand that she was still holding. It was distracting. She drew in a deep breath and let it center her back into her body. 

"Shit, Lesnicki. Need a tampon, much? C'mon, let's get you cleaned up before your mom wakes up." Jennifer tried to say with a light tone as she tugged Needy by the hand up the stairs. She let go of her hand to push her into the bathroom. "Get in the tub, I'll grab you some clothes." Jennifer said quietly and turned to go.

"She's on the night shift," Needy said hoarsely from behind her. Jennifer froze. "My mom. You don't have to whisper." She heard Needy turn on the water after a moment, and took that as her cue to leave. 

After Jennifer had made sure the kitchen was back to normal and Needy was clean and safe and asleep in her bed, she didn't know what to do. It felt wrong to just go to sleep. She wasn't sure if she should call someone, like her parents or the cops. What would she say? _We were at the bar drinking with fake IDs and then it started on fire so we let ourselves get kidnapped and those indie band guys murdered Needy. Sure, she's fine now, but earlier she vomited black sludge that moved by itself and she feels like she might like to eat a man._ That would go over great. 

Finally, she decided to just lock all the doors and turn off Needy's alarm. They were abso-fucking-lutely not going to school the day after all of this shit, as far as Jennifer was concerned. She got into Needy's bed and wormed her way over to Needy, throwing an arm over her and snuggling into her side. Jennifer could feel Needy breathe, slow and steady.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long! again, i'll continue this if someone wants me to


End file.
